The Genius and the Doctor
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is many things. Tall, brilliant, beautiful. A great woman, and almost a good one. But there was always something missing, that is, until she met Dr John Watson. AU Fem!Lock, slash JohnLock. Rated M for language and adult themes. Basically a series of one-shots stringed together revolving this pairing, open to suggestions!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: So this is something I had in mind for a while, because I noticed people don't usually genderbend Holmes as often as they do Watson, so I decided to start a decent sized fic to change that, chapters are short, but they will be many of them!**

* * *

Finding a flatmate was miserable, especially for a wounded solider like John Watson

With a limp in his step, and the damage etched throughout every line and wrinkle on his face, he knew he didn't exactly scream 'great choice' during first meetings

The war had drained him, both mentally and physically. Leaving him the whisper of the man he once was. No more casual smiles, no more running, fooling around, joking, and laughing. Forced happiness and sleepless nights, that's what he had become, what he was afraid he'd always be

Who would ever want a flatmate like him?

Then, came in Mike, oh Mike, an old friend he knew before he even enlisted, the once fit man was now round and jolly, a smile plastered on his face when he greeted John too enthusiastically, reminding the doctor of the kind of man he'd once been

_Did I really use to be that happy?_

Then the topic reached its destination, old friends catching up leading to a potential flatmate who apparently seemed to be just as awkward and difficult as he was

Naturally, he jumped at the chance to meet with the 'Sherlock' Mike went on about; happy to discuss living arrangements. At least, this way, he could stay in London. As long this Sherlock didn't kill people, or had a habit of bring women (or men, whichever he preferred) home at odd hours, he was as good a flatmate as anyone in his book.

Imagine his surprise when the doors of Bart's swung open to reveal a woman, a few years his junior, with curly brown black hair reaching down to her chest in a waterfall of natural spirals and eyes that seemed hell bent on being every color available

Of course Mike had on a smug smile when John had turned back to him, utterly confused.

She hadn't spared him a glance, only when he offered his phone, opening her mouth with a simple question.

Looking back, he realized it was at that very moment she seemed to capture all his attention, like the world had narrowed, tunneling his vision to the beautiful, tall genius. It wasn't until much later did he realize just how much that Sherlock Holmes managed to take from him that day

_'Afghanistan or Iraq?'_

It was half mumbled under her breath, and he wasn't even sure he'd heard her correctly

As would be in the future, she seemed to be moving a thousand miles a second, already deciding to move on in the conversation and it felt so much like being lost at sea, swept away where all he could do is nod and listen to her with an awestruck expression as she offer him an address

She was an odd one, that Sherlock, brilliant beyond his understanding, and somehow, in that instant she spoke, he knew, he knew deep down that 221 B Baker street would be his new home

Granted, he never planned on sharing a flat with a woman, not one he wasn't romantically involved with at least, but it would seem, even that would change with time

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so this will be just a series of One-Shots that can be read as a whole, or individually, granted, this one can't , but it's a polit so it doesn't count**

**Please Review if you like it! Some encouragement will help, since I still feel weird about writing for a british show when I myself am American**


	2. It Means Nothing

**A/N: I'm glad to hear people are enjoying the idea of the story! So, here's an update for you! and remember, these are very short, quick, strung together one shots, so please don't say anything about length v.v**

* * *

How in the hell did she think it was even remotely acceptable behavior?

He could handle body parts in the fridge, violin at 2am, even the occasional gunshot at the wall, but this? This was asking too much of the doctor.

John hunched his broad shoulders, sinking deeper into his chair, praying to any deity that was listening to just let the earth open up and shallow him whole

His flatmate, the questionable character that she was, was currently roaming around the flat, waving a hammer in her free hand with every fling of her arms, a danger to herself and anyone within a foot of her

This was to be expected by now, of course, he'd grown so accustomed to Sherlock's fits of boredom, but never once had it gone this far

"I was so certain I could duplicate it!" She yelled for the third time, moving in quick, fast paces in front of her couch before dramatically dropping onto it, as if her bones became jelly and could no longer hold the weight of her massive intellect.

The loud 'Thud!' of the 'murder' weapon hitting the floor made him flinch slightly, which Sherlock didn't seem to notice

John stole quick glances from over the top of his paper, before burring his suntanned face in it, trying so damn hard to focus on the tiny printed letters and not his half naked genius of a flatmate

She laid there, with one pale arm draped over her eyes, the other still clutching her weapon hung loosely to the side. What was normally covered by a stripped blue dressing gown and too short pajama pants was bare, the pale expands of her long, a bit too thin torso in direct line with John's all too greedy eyes, practically singing to him to allow his gaze to wonder over her beautifully lean body. The only clothing to hide her modesty was a pair of boxer shorts (His, which seemed to almost arouse him more the sight with the intimacy of it) and a pale pink bra to house her small and humble chest

"Not a single case in a week! A week, John! You'd think murders would be more creative!" She punctured each sentence with a groan, breathing in deeply, before launching up, as if a string attached to her body was suddenly yanked, turning her head to look straight at him

"I need them"

"No" He replied sternly, folding his paper and setting it to the side, his arms crossing defiantly.

"Ugh!" Another fling of her arms, sending the hammer off to the side, skittering wildly before thumbing against the wall, leaving a dent that Ms. Hudson was sure to notice, Sherlock's fingers dug their way into her unruly curls and pulled them loose, making them fall around her face in uneven waves of brown

"Sherlock, where are your clothes?" John finally asked, with a clear of his throat, trying to seem casual

She looked at him, as if she had forgotten she was half naked on the bloody couch, and he stared back unmoving, already used to the way her eyes flickered over every inch of his face, deducing everything in a simple second

"Soiled" She responded with a wave of her hand, dismissive as always

"How?" He asked, though he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know

"Mucus. Honestly, John, one shouldn't feel obligated to wear clothing in one's own home, I only dressed to maintain boundaries"

He snorted at that, hiding his half laugh with a cough, though it was obvious she heard it anyways

Ridiculous, thinking that a bra and HIS boxers where what she considered appropriate attire to parade around in in front of her male flatmate

From across the room, the sound of a beep made itself known, and Sherlock held out her hand, expectantly

John, against his better judgment, fetched the mobile and returned it to Sherlock's slender fingers, watching her with a half smile as she plucked away at the keys quickly, a smile breaking out across her face, launching off the couch to run into her room

A case then, his smile grew, and he walked towards the coat rack, pulling on his jumper, and holding out Sherlock's coat when she reappeared completely dressed, helping her shrug into the fabric before making their way down the steps towards wherever the Work called them

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this update! **

**Feel free to leave suggestions for one-shots! Like Sherlock or John gets hurt, or John brings a new gf home, something with drama or something humorous and I'll work it into this story! **

**I need filler ideas to give this story a little more meat before breaking out the smut, because, I always include it in some way or other when it comes to pairing ships**

**Please Review, or PM me your requests/ideas, thank you!**


	3. Curious

"Out with it, John" Sherlock mumbled, lips barely moving as she narrowed her all seeing gaze into the microscope in front of her

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked

"You've repeatedly glanced my way 4 times every minute for the past half hour" She sighed, straightening in her seat and turning her gaze on him "It's distracting"

Immediate flush of cheeks, eyes darting off to the side, arms crossing in a defensive posture. He was embarrassed by being caught, Sherlock noticed, though it wasn't like she cared. Feeling his eyes on her made it difficult to ignore his presence, as if the doctor was radiating warmth, shining a bright neon sign that said 'I'M HERE, PAY ATTENTION TO ME'

"You're curious about something, I can hear you thinking" She sighed when no response came "Ask so I can get back to work"

Rubbing of the neck, defeated slump of shoulders

"Just…Donovan…"

_Donovan? _She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. Wasn't what she was expecting, a personal question perhaps, something involving her love life, or lack there of, sexual history and such, but to bring up Donovan at a time like this…

"If you're thinking about starting a relationship with her, keep in mind she prefers men of the married variety" Her lips pulled slightly downwards at the corners "Though I suppose she sees you as unavailable due to our current arrangement" vague gesture between them, like the air there spoke for her "Perhaps that works in your favor"

"What? No! That's not what I meant"

Hand over his face, annoyance at Sherlock's assumption, like it was far off base

That put her uneasy nerves to rest, not fully understanding why the idea of John and Donovan made her skin almost crawl

Maybe the idea of her spending the night in what had become Sherlock's sanctuary was the root of the issue

Filed away for farther analysis

"Then what about her?"

"What's her problem with you? I know you're not the easiest person to get on with…but there is a limit"

"People are often threatened by genius, John"

"Lestrade isn't"

"Lestrade abides me because I get the cases solved. If I observed as well as his team, he'd have left me behind long ago" A pained edge touched her voice, and she turned back to the microscope with a sense of finality, mumbling the last words under her breath "Honestly, John, you forget just how little normal people understand"

"It's…a difficult thing to understand, Sherlock" John said hesitantly, as if afraid of the turn the conversation was taking, stumbling into an apparent mine field. Perhaps he should've seen it coming, broaching a sensitive topic like that, but he always just assumed Donovan's hatred of Sherlock was rooted to just envy, of her brains, her looks, or something equally as petty, the idea of anyone hating her at her core was too far stretched to him. Sherlock, though a lot of things, was not someone to hate, just somewhat annoying

Sherlock didn't reply to his last comment, and breathing out a shaky sigh, he contemplated just dropping the subject, it would certain be easier

"But I try" He added after several minutes of silence, his voice piercing the speechless air and caused her to tense just slightly, before relaxing again, shoulders slumping

"Hmm, yes…but you're special"

There was a smile in her voice

* * *

**And that's it for this update**

**Please remember to leave me drabble ideas, and I'll credit you fully!**

**Any fic requests (like one shots of certain pairings of any show I watch) can be dropped in my inbox here, or on my Tumblr FallingForKonoha, but keep in mind to avoid my NOTPs that are listed on my tumblr, and which fandoms I'm a part of so I can better write your thing, including AUs, crackships, and other things **

**Hope you review!**


End file.
